


Armor

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Kylo Ren Backstory, M/M, Past Character Death, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Kylo Ren, Symbolism, in the form of Voe Tai and Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: The origins of Kylo’s armor and mask.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 2
Collections: Darkpilot Soundtracks





	Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Based on the song “Armor” by Landon Austin.

Constructing the armor was unnecessary, Snoke had said. “A brave man wouldn’t be afraid to show his face,” Snoke said. “And neither should you. Besides, wouldn’t it demoralize the Resistance, really drive home the fact that General Organa failed her family?”

Somehow, Kylo doubted that he wanted to do that. After all, he didn’t hate his parents. (His uncle he hated. The sting of betrayal, of just knowing he was unimportant, knowing he was nothing...that was enough to make him hate his uncle)

And Poe...

Even sitting alone, in his quarters, he wondered how Poe would react. Seeing his face...seeing his childhood friend turn into a monster without warning. 

He was a monster. That he couldn’t deny. He couldn’t say otherwise — after killing Ren, killing Voe. (Maybe slightly less after killing Ren. Bastard killed Tai, after all)

He pictured it, seeing those eyes turn wide and horrified, and he found that he couldn’t do it. 

***

When he told Albrekh that he wanted armor for himself, Albrekh’s response was that Snoke wouldn’t be happy. “You are Snoke’s prize apprentice, are you not?”

Kylo sighed. “Forget what Snoke thinks. For now.”

(He’d say variants of that phrase over the years)

"What do you want?” Albrekh said. “Ushar salvaged a Death Trooper’s helmet. You could use something...borrowed.”

"I was thinking something new." Kylo said. 

"A specific design?”

Kylo thought of the visions that he had in his nightmares. The almost avian look of the mask, something almost Revan-like. The silver decorations. The blank voids that represented the eyes. 

A symbol. 

”It’ll be specific,” Kylo said, “But...”

***

Albrekh was a good craftsman, Kylo would say that. Hardworking, skilled. Kylo could see why the Knights had chosen him. Even looking on the armor, Kylo found his lips curling in what could be called a parody of a smile. Nothing truly happy, but close to appreciation. “Thank you,” he said. 

”Don’t thank me,” Albrekh said. “I serve the Knights, and my loyalty is true."

Even looking down at the mask, Kylo couldn’t help but think that his damnation and salvation lay in it. Becoming the monster — but also becoming stronger, like he wanted to be. He fit the helmet over his head, amazed at how his vision seemed to be narrowed...how it seemed like he was hyperfocused. 

”Is that what it feels like?” Even his voice sounded odd. Muffled. He imagined, for some reason, Poe making fun of him for it. Saying he sounded funny. 

”You’ll see,” Albrekh said. “Durasteel isn’t made in a sauna, child. It’s the heat, the true heat, that makes you stronger.”


End file.
